One In A Million
by Tiny Floral Bows
Summary: Dancing is a way of expressing a person's emotions. On the dance floor you reveal your true inner beauty... Her life long dream was to become the top dancer, when ever she danced all her troubles seemed to melt away with the music. When the base drops, she revealed who she really was. A girl who has a dream, a girl who has full confidence to stand up for herself.


**_AN: This is my new story, on Shake It Up! Umm, I am very sorry if I confused some people with my username changing and all :P I hope you like this story, muah :3 Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!_**

**_Lights! _**

**_Scene! _**

**_ACTION!_**

* * *

_"I was always made fun of for being too perky or not what other people want me to be. I may not be the smartest, I'm not the best at maths or other subjects but when I dance, I feel as if I belong. As if I'm a part of something important, as if I'm actually good at something. _

_Dancing is my life! No one can take it away from me, without it, I would die. Dancing is not just a hobby... No... It became a part of me since I stepped a foot on the stage... I knew that it was WHAT I want to do for the rest of my life."_

_" I never had a real best friend... I don't even think people notice me, I always sit in the back of the room, eat lunch somewhere that anybody would rarely go... But now I'm tired, tired of all this! I'm tired of not being able to take a stand, not being able to be who I am! Dancing makes me confident, seems that all the troubles wash away with each step..."_

* * *

A pair of pale, trembling hands stumbled their way across the piece of thin lace, having trouble tying a tight, steady bow. The nerves got the better of the red head, she had never been this nervous in her life, she was determined to get accepted, into somewhere that she knew she belonged with. In her life, the red head had never worked for anything this hard, especially not for a school. But this wasn't just any NORMAL school, this was Shake it Up Dance Academy... The top dance school through out the whole of Chicago.

CeCe Jones was always the perky, enthusiastic kind. Most extra activities ended up the same, due to some kind of problem or new revelation which always lead to the red head quitting. Yet one activity always stuck to her, which she basically started when she was born. CeCe Jones came out of the womb kicking, ever since she started ballet at the age of three, that's when she discovered her love for dancing.

"Cecelia Evonne Jones?" A woman about twenty two called out, her lips set in a straight thin line, not even bothering to look up from her clipboard.

The red head looked up, taking a deep breath she anxiously made her way on to the stage, restlessly fiddling with her thumbs.

"Ms. Jones... I'm Gary Wilde, you're how do you say... The deputy of this school. You do know that to be accepted into this school, you have to be the best of the best. And also learn how to connect with the music, your moves and choreography must be flawless... You must want this more than anything in the world, Please don't hesitate to start... Whenever you're ready," Gary informed, stepping off the steps in a flash.

CeCe nodded taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, imagining herself alone in the dance studio, where all that could be seen in the clearing was the boom box and dancer with big dreams.

Suddenly, a slow, joyful music filled the room, the red head started to take in of everything that the music had to offer.

* * *

_I am trying_

_See me falling _

_But I get up, Not letting go_

_Take it slow_

_Take a breath, let it in_

* * *

The red headed girl slowly moved her let foot up, both hands guiding it, holding it up to her shoulder . Her toes were pointed steadily, slowly bringing her foot down to waist level, twirling in her spot. Suddenly, the base dropped, the music bared loudly, the beats bounced from wall to wall.

* * *

_I'm gonna fight for my dreams_

_I will stay strong for what I believe_

_Not gonna give up any more _

_Let's-own-the-floor..._

* * *

CeCe now flawlessly jumping from step to step, moving the beat. She thought about all the times in her life when people ignored her, bullied her for who she was. This brought great aggression to the red head, it was a high risk to be dancing with such great emotions but CeCe Jones was willing to take that risk. After all, there was only one in a million chance she was going to make it and she was going to give all she's got.

* * *

_I'm giving my best shot_

_Let the base drop_

_Make it go pro_

_So..._

_Let me be, who I am_

_A girl who loves to dance_

_Groove to the beating_

_Move my feeting_

_Tonight..._

_I'm not scared of being who I am_

* * *

The red head moved her head, spinning to her left and stepping up with a bounce in her step. Her hands swung up and down, smiling slightly as she kicked her right foot up, bringing it down in a second or so. Moving her shoulders to the beating, she clasped her hands together, shaking it from her left to right.

* * *

_I'm not scared any more..._

_I'm not who I was before..._

_I'll own the dance floor..._

_Tonight, let me be_

_Who I am,_

_A girl that loves to dance_

* * *

CeCe finished with her hands on her hips, her breath in a quick pace, flaring loudly as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ms. Jones, that was quite an interesting piece... However you took quite a risk and that could lose you some marks. But you had a strong connection with the music, your moves were original and we believe that we can turn you into a top dancer. So we're willing to take that chance of letting you in." Mr. Wilde signed, giving a small smile at the end of his sentence.

The shaking girl jumped up and down, trying to contain the squeals escaping from her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" CeCe said, walking back towards the curtains, still facing the front. A sudden clash of metal against a solid surface filled the room, the red head looking back saw she had crashed into a bucket. She slowly backed up once again, holding her hand up as she turned around and ran out of the front entrance.

* * *

Georgia Jones was in the kitchen of their apartment, frizzled at the sight of burning cupcakes. She quickly pulled the batch out, placing it on to the metal cooler, signing at the sight.

"Well, it can't be that bad... You can just peel the outer crumbs off then eat it," She slowly encouraged herself, placing a small piece of the burnt cupcake into her mouth. The blonde woman gagged the piece of cake, spitting it out and wiping the corner of her mouth with her apron.

"Mum! Are you baking again? I don't want to have to call the fire department again," Flynn called out, his head poking out from behind the wall.

"Don't worry Flynn! That was only once! And no, there's no fire... The cupcakes are just... Burnt!" Georgia signed, wiping the existing burnt bits off the kitchen counter, muttering to herself.

"MUM! You'll never believe it! I got in!" CeCe burst through the doors, screaming as she shook the sheets of paper that were tightly clutched in her hand around the open air.

"You got in?" Georgia asked, surprised at her daughter's latest achievement. She knew that the Shake It Up Dance Academy was the hardest school to get in, one in a million made it and CeCe had a highly rare chance.

"YES!" the red head screamed, smiling widely at her mother.

"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you! Wow! My daughter got into the top dance school in the country. FLYNN! Your sister got in!" Georgia called out, hugging her daughter.

"She did? Does that mean I can turn her room into a-" Flynn started, rubbing his hands together as he smiled.

"No, for the last time you can not turn your sister's room into a game room," the blonde woman warned, giving Flynn a look which wiped the smile off his face.

CeCe Jones have never felt this kind of feeling. For once, she felt proud and knew where she belonged. She was smiling uncontrollably, squealing much now and then.

"What's that smell?" the red head suddenly cringed at the smell, sniffing once more to prove her curiosity.

"Mum was baking... Again..." Flynn answered, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Come on! My cooking isn't that bad... You know what? How about we just go to Crusty's?" Georgia asked, quickly sliding her apron off and pushing the two kids out of their apartment.

* * *

"I'll have a garden salad with no olives, please double the amount of tomatoes and cucumbers. Oh and a cup of fresh lime juice, put two or three block of ice in it." CeCe informed, putting her Menu down.

"So when you leaving?" Georgia asked, looking at her daughter who was currently typing away on her pink smartphone.

"Tomorrow, I have to get packing after this," CeCe replied, mouthing a silent thank you to the waiter who brought her drink over.

"You did great, you do know I am very proud of you. Right?" Georgia implied, taking a sip out of the cup of light Espresso.

"I know Mum, it's just that... What if I'm not good enough? People there are amazing! They're like... dancing machines!" CeCe signed, running her hand through her straight, red hair.

"Sweetheart, you're an amazing dancer! I promise you that everything will be okay!" Georgia said, her voice barely above a whisper.

CeCe looked to her left, watching her little brother fiddle with his food, poking it with his fork few times or so. Flynn would have usually said a sarcastic comment now but so far, he hadn't said a word. "I'll miss you too Flynn," CeCe softly spoke, not taking her eyes off her little brother.

"Yeah... I realised, it'll be so different without my big sister, someone who I tease and usually take advantage of," Flynn answered back, his eyes travelled back down to the slice of pizza.

"Hey, I'll always visit and call!" the red head advised, trying to talk from a positive side of view.

"Let's eat, we have to go back soon, you have to start packing..." Georgia added, clapping her hands.

"Yeah..." CeCe whispered to herself, a small smile tugged on to her face as she faced her family who was now having a serious discussion of a hot tub in Flynn's room.

* * *

**_AN: There, the first chapter done :) I hope you like it! Check out my other stories and give me some more ideas for the next chapter which I have a rough vision of. I was eating pizza and watching a new episode of Pretty Little Liars while writing this. Ummm, oh yeah! The song I just quickly wrote and yeah, tell me if you want a full one shot song fiction of that song? Well that's it I guess,_**

**_Give me an RE_**

**_Give me a VIEW!_**

**_What do ya get? REVIEW!_**

**_xxx_**

**_-C_**


End file.
